1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for packaging a semiconductor device such as an IC chip and packaging method.
2. Related Background Art
In packaging a semiconductor device such as an IC, it has been practiced to form a convex bump on an electrode pad of the semiconductor device and directly connect the bump to an electrode terminal formed on the substrate.
In the past, the electrode terminal on the substrate has been formed flat. Thus, if the bump on the semiconductor device is not exactly positioned the material will swell out to a periphery of the electrode terminal and may shorten the adjacent electrode terminals.
Further, the higher the interaction density of the semiconductor device is, the smaller are the size and pitch of the electrode terminals formed on the substrate. As a result, as the integration density goes higher, it is necessary to more precisely position the bump to the electrode terminal.
However, such a high precision positioning requires a longer time, and the packaging time increases and a high precision and expensive positioning machine is required. As a result, the packaging cost increases.